Lost But Not Forgotten
by Amicitia
Summary: Jack is attending a flight school when one of her friends dies, Riddick, who she hasn't seen in well over 5 years come to comfort her. Your basic anger, hate, love, type of story, but this is just a prologue and I swear it'll become better once I write mo


Title: Lost But Not Forgotten  
  
Author: Amicitia  
  
Rating: PG-13 for now but it will probably move up into R later in the story  
  
Author's Notes: This is my first Pitch Black fanfic, it's an idea I've been kicking around in my head for a couple weeks. So be kind. In this fic Jack is 22 years old and she hasn't seen Riddick in over 5 years. I'm assuming that she was about 14 when the incident on the planet happened, since they never actually told us how old she was. This is really just a prologue to the rest of the story, the intersting stuff will happen in future chapters. But only if you REVIEW THE STORY!!!!!! SO COME ON PEOPLE!!!!!!  
  
************  
Intergalactic Flight Training School and Technological Institute  
Earth Prime  
  
New Reporter  
"The Intergalactic Flight Training School and Technological Institute is still reeling from the death of graduating student Brett Connor, who died in a crash two weeks ago while flying a routine training exercise with three of his friends. One of the most promising students in the school, Connor was going into an arial loop when his engine caught fire and he crashed into the ground below. Campus officials are claiming pilot error......"  
  
The reporter's voice was cut off as Jack turned off the view screen in her dorm room and through the remote down onto her bed. "Can you believe this?!? Pilot error my ass. Brett was too good to have gone down from a fucking pilot error."  
  
She plopped down on the bed and placed her hands over her eyes.  
  
Jack's room mate, Tracy Carlson, came out of the bathroom ringing out her raven colored hair with a towel. "Come on Jacks, they're reporters, you know they don't really care about the truth, just what the public wants to hear. And even if they did care about it...." She paused, turning to face her. "Maybe we should accept the fact the Brett made a mistake, he was human you know."   
  
Jack sat up from her bed, letting her long brown hair fall in her face, "Don't give me that Trace, you know how good he was, he practically taught you and Alex everything you know about flying, and he taught me more than a few things." Jack said, referring to Tracy's brother Alex, who had lived with Brett before the accident.  
  
"Yeah.....I know." Tracy sighed as she pulled on a crimson tank top and black flight pants. "I'm gonna go over and log in some flight hours. You wanna come?"  
  
"Na, I think I'm just gonna go for a walk. Maybe later though."  
  
Tracy turned around, looking at her roommate, frowning as she saw the sullen look on her friends features, "You okay?" In the years she had known Jack she had learned that the girl never really shared her feelings with anyone, and that if she pushed the subject, Jack would just retreat into herself.  
  
Jack looked up, sadness hidden in her dark blue eyes, (AN: I couldn't remember the color of her eyes, sorry people) "Yeah, I'm just gonna go for a walk."  
  
"All right, well if you wanna come out and fly with me you know where I'll be. Bye" With one last wave of her hand behind her back, Tracy walked out their dorm room door and down the hall.  
  
Jack sighed and got up from her bed, pulling her hair up into a pony tail and out of her face, she grabbed her brown leather jacket and walked out the door and out into the memorial grounds.  
  
********  
"You were right about the finals Brett, they were easy as all hell. You had to see the look on Carol Riley's face when she found out that she didn't get the highest score on the test, that not only did she not get the highest score, but she came in third! And third to us no less. It was priceless, I can't believe you weren't there."  
  
The full moon shining over her head Jack stood in front of the memorial grave of Brett Connor on the memorial grounds of the Technical Institute. The grave in front of her imprinted with the writing:  
  
Brett Connor  
3015-3037  
"Fly High Fly Straight"  
  
"Dammit Connor, what happened?!? You know the campus officials are trying to blame you for the accident? I know you never would have let that happen, you were too good. So what the hell happened? You're not supposed to be dead, remember our big plan, you, me, Alex, and Trace were all gonna get accepted to some big exploration mission, see the unknown galaxy. You're not supposed to be dead!"  
  
Jack's knees buckled and she collapsed on the ground and began sobbing into her hands, she stiffened when she felt a massive hand on her shoulder. Standing up but not turning around, Jack closed her eyes, calming herself from the onslaught of emotions that were working their way onto her face. Her back still turned she took and deep breath and finally spoke, "I was wondering how long it would take you to get here."   
  
Turning around, and looking up into silver-blue eyes she continued, "Or did Imam send you...."  
  
  
  



End file.
